Mega Man Virtual/Weapons
This is a list of weapons that appear in Mega Man Virtual. This also lists important details about said weapons. Bio Flask Bio Flask is Chemical Man's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating him. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, the player tosses a flask of purple chemical that explodes on contact. The flask can be tossed in 8 directions. Upon hitting a solid surface, the explosion will leave behind a large purple and green chemical fire on said surface. Two small fires also come out from either side of the large fire, traveling along the surface. The large fire will deal multiple hits to enemies that pass through it, while the small fires will deal a single hit of damage before disappearing. After a moment, the large fire will dissipate, while the small fires will dissipate upon reaching the edge of the surface. If the flask collides with an enemy or similar destructible object, it will simply explode, leaving no traces behind. This weapon costs 2 energy, giving it a total of 14 uses. This weapon is useful for damaging surface-borne enemies who may be too low or high to hit with other weapons. It is also TBD's weakness. Cherry Double Cherry Double is Cherry Woman's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating her. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, it creates a hologram copy of the player a short distance in front. If the player turns around, the hologram will re-position itself instantly to the other side. When moving and jumping, it always keeps its position in front. The hologram will attract the attention of enemies, while enemies will ignore the player. The hologram will take damage from attacks, effectively acting like a "shield". When taking damage, it wont flinch. However, upon taking too much damage (or if the real player takes any damage), it will explode, which can in turn damage enemies. When active, the real player cannot perform any attacks, but the hologram can be commanded to do so. Pressing fire again will detonate the hologram. However, while active, the player can switch to any other weapon, and the hologram can remain. When other weapons are selected, the hologram will use the weapons as opposed to the player. The hologram will pass through walls and certain objects. It will also grab any item it touches for the player. This weapon costs 4 energy, giving it a total of 7 uses. This weapon is useful for grabbing items out of reach, as well as tanking through areas with many weapons. It is also Jelly Woman's weakness. While only the explosion will effect Jelly Woman, her jellyfish robots will seek out the hologram. Fractal Pulse Fractal Pulse is Quake Man's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating him. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, it fires a limited-range shockwave in front, dealing high damage. The pulse will ignore shields, allowing easy defeats of enemies such as Sniper Joes and Shield Attackers. Fractal Pulse can also destroy certain terrains and barriers. This weapon costs 3 energy, giving it a total of 9 uses. This weapon is useful for clearing paths of both enemies and blockades, allowing access to new paths and hidden items. It is also Mine Woman's weakness, and is able to destroy her rubies, as well as any falling rocks she man call upon. The powerful shockwave will also cause Mine Woman to flinch. Lightning Arrow Lightning Arrow is Arrow Man's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating him. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, it fires a quick arrow that will go through enemies it defeats. The arrow can be angled diagonally upward or downward, and will arc appropriately, allowing for strategic use. If the arrow strikes a wall, it will stick in momentarily before disappearing. If it hits something shielded, it will harmlessly ping off and fall to the ground. This weapon costs 1 energy, giving it a total of 28 uses. This weapon is useful for hitting enemies from various angles. It is also TBD's weakness. Riot Shield Riot Shield is Riot Man's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating him. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, the player will utilize the shield in two possible ways. Simply pressing fire will have the player throw the shield forward. The thrown shield will block/absorb projectiles, while also damaging enemies and certain objects. The shield will also boomerang back after a certain distance. Upon hitting an enemy, wall or similar object, the shield will begin to boomerang back towards the player. If fire is held, the shield will be held in front of the player. The shield will reflect most projectiles that touch it, sending them forward at the speed of a Buster shot. The reflected projectiles will damage enemies as if they had been fired by the player. This weapon costs 2 energy when thrown, and 1 energy for each projectile reflected. However, if the shield is caught on its return trip, 1 energy will be restored. This weapon is useful for defending oneself in a tough situation. It is also Arrow Man's weakness. Not only will throwing the shield deal good damage, but Arrow Man's arrows will be reflected back at him when held. Ruby Pickaxe Ruby Pickaxe is Mine Woman's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating her. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, the player will swing a pickaxe at enemies. The pickaxe will ignore shields. This weapon can be charged up. When charged, the player will dig their pick into the ground and pull up a ruby. The player will then hold the ruby. Pressing fire while holding the ruby will have the player throw it, dealing more damage than the pick and having more range, but not ignoring shields. The weapon can also be used in the air. However, the charge function will not work in midair. This weapon costs TBD energy, giving it a total of TBD uses. It is Riot Man's weakness. The pickaxe is able to pierce through his shield, while the ruby can potentially hit from afar while Riot Man's shield is down. Volt Bubble Volt Bubble is Jelly Woman's Special Weapon, and is obtained by defeating her. When used by Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass, the player will fire a quickly accelerating, electrified bubble. Upon colliding with an enemy or destructible object, the bubble will burst, dealing good damage. Also, upon bursting, 8 sparks will be sent outward, damaging more enemies in the process. This weapon costs 2 energy, giving it a total of 14 uses. This weapon is useful for clearing out many enemies at once. It is also TBD's weakness. Category:Mega Man Virtual Category:Sixgon Category:Mega Man (series)